


阑珊

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Summary: 一个普普通通的爱情故事！
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	阑珊

1

全圆佑是一个吸血鬼，身份证上写作血族。说职业的话，是今年刚大学表演系毕业的新人演员。

血族这一群人因为习惯于昼伏夜出又不喜欢阳光的关系，一部分去当了电竞选手，另一部分因为长得好看进入了演艺圈，剩下的做什么工作的都有——靠蛊惑天赋当导购的，靠瞬移天赋当快递员的。当然还有一部分对普通人类社会毫无兴趣，常年隐居于深山老林，成为了各种山野传说的素材。  
总的来说，血族的生活分布和人类没什么区别。

即便如此，辟谣和现身说法还是成了全圆佑校园生活的重要一部分，比如贯穿大学四年的灵魂三答，不怕阳光，不怕大蒜，除了元祖之外不能变成蝙蝠。

和一些自带天赋的族人不同，全圆佑到目前为止没发现自己除了能一口吃出来血豆腐是不是新鲜以外有特别的地方。  
这大概是他的元祖跟他玩捉迷藏的原因吧。

2

元祖对于血族来说是怎样的存在呢？

据说在更古老的时代里，就是人类传说中他们都住在古堡的那个时候，元祖具有非常崇高又神秘的地位。那个时候不止是元祖可以对人类进行初拥，普通的王族也可以发展自己的血亲。而元祖掌握着下辖王族和普通血族的生杀大权。

人类传颂的他族历史不免有很多走样的地方。酷爱阅读的全圆佑曾经泡在学校的血族图书馆区——出于保密性条例，只对各种族选择性开放的特殊区域——好几个月，也没找到什么“靠着血统进行残酷的压制，手握血亲易碎的琉璃般脆弱又美好的灵魂”的出处。

古代的血族社会比现代要直白的多，元祖们的统治倚靠的是他们强大的天赋压制，而不是靠虚无缥缈的初拥谱系。  
和吸血鬼普遍出类拔萃，令人目眩神迷的外表相比，血族的历史比全圆佑想的要简单粗暴的多。

3

全圆佑被初拥的那一年，他们的城市遇到了百年难遇的暴雪。  
他曾经是一个再普通不过的高一学生，每天烦恼的事情和绝大多数人类一样——考试没有考到理想的分数，即将到来的修学旅行怎么开口跟爸爸借相机。  
长大后可能会变成和表哥一样在首尔工作的人，也可能会变成和舅舅一样在家乡开餐馆的人。

直到改变他人生轨迹的那一天的到来。  
那一天的早上大雪下的比连续播了好几天的暴雪预警还要凶猛的多，那大概是他人生中见到的最恐怖的天气了——大雪像是被倾倒的鹅毛一样连续不断的下着，街道上的车辆陷在了雪中无法行驶，行人们三三两两的拉着手在雪里跋涉，只要一松开就会迷失方向。  
天就像不会再光明起来一样聚集着厚厚的乌云，城市的灯光提前亮了起来。

那天的全圆佑发起了没有原因的高烧，烧得他觉得自己整个人都变成了一团外热内冷的火焰，觉得自己的灵魂一半浸在冰水里，一半又被火焰炙烤着。  
他渐渐的开始听不见妈妈的哭声，听不见客厅电视里忧心忡忡的天气预报。他只知道自己好像是被爸爸背到了背上，走出家门的时候狂风与暴雪让他清醒了一瞬间，又陷入了昏迷。

后来发生的事，可能是他的幻想，也可能是无法求证的真实。  
在一片阑珊的灯火里，一个穿着白衣的人微微地低下了头问他，你想活下去吗？

4

初拥带来的变化不仅仅是反映在身份证上种族一栏的变更上。虽然血族在现代社会已经不再是神秘的代名词，古老的仪式依旧给他带来了不可逆转的变化：他的肤色开始苍白，牙齿变得尖利，脸庞的轮廓锋利而清冷，不笑的时候给人一种难以靠近的感觉。  
那时候他还不会收敛自己的气场，在学校里如同一台移动的制冷空调。

全圆佑的父母这才开始渐渐明白为什么一部分年轻的血族会选择活在聚光灯下——他们已经与普通人泾渭分明，那么轻描淡写的成为了另一个世界的人。  
是实现“活下来”这一愿望后很温柔的代价了。

全圆佑的表哥在首尔的电视台工作，把寻找面试机会这件事揽到了自己的身上。带着全圆佑奔波在各个剧组之间，充当着临时经纪人的角色。  
而他自己一边忙于排解外人对他有意无意的排斥，一边因为没有得到血亲的传承而理所应当的对自己的新角色充满迷茫。

在父母和表哥苦恼于什么样的事能改变他的处境的时候，他自己在认真的思考现在的状态算不算活着。

5

全圆佑第一次遇见文俊辉的时候也是一个雪天。他在一个剧组担任帝王的少年时代的角色，身上穿着繁复的戏服，头上戴着精致的玉冠。乖巧的坐在椅子上等着自己的排班，一边跟要跟自己搭戏的猫联络感情。  
那本来是一场夏天室外的戏，天气却不被期待的下起了雪。

全圆佑得到了副导演的允许，抱着猫在剧组闲逛，在雪里走到了隔壁。那是来自异国的剧组，在拍一场生离死别的戏——少年坐在残垣断壁上，身上的伤痕在流血，女主流着泪跟同伴一步三回头的离开，无人机在主镜头拍不到的地方盘旋，一板一眼的记录下他被雪花模糊了轮廓的，孤单的身影。

他吸吸鼻子，觉得隔壁剧组下了血本，这血液的味道真的很香。  
他怀里的猫挠了他一爪子，让他从这蛊惑人的气味中清醒了过来。

6

文俊辉是从中国来的。

他们公司想在韩国发展，托了一百八十道人情给全公司唯一一个自称去过韩国的未来之星文俊辉找了个一个只有三四个个镜头，一句台词也没有的角色。  
未来之星本人表示飙演技也可以，光负责好看也可以。

刚才在取景框里美得惊心动魄的少年正坐在抱着猫的全圆佑身边，手里拿着两个养乐多的空瓶，身边还摆着三个。一笑露出两个令人眼熟的虎牙，又仿佛想起了表情管理一样的收了回去。

全圆佑说你也是血族吧，我还是第一次见到外国来的血族呢。  
文俊辉说我是，但是在我们国家得低调，我身份证办的早，那时候血族这个叫法还没引入，管理部门就给我写成了蝙蝠精。  
因为长的小，每次查我证件都被警告说建国后不允许成精。

对方的韩语带着异国口音特有的抑扬顿挫，全圆佑一边听他滔滔不绝的讲述到韩国来的趣事，一边不由自主的用手里的猫换了一瓶很久都没有喝的养乐多。  
毕竟血族很少有消化不良的问题。

后来他被文俊辉带着胡吃海喝，也幡然醒悟消化不良不在于种族，在于吃多少和怎么吃。

7

文俊辉说他出生就是血族。  
和全圆佑这种后天转变的不太一样，他们也被称之为纯血，十岁左右就会和父母分开生活——据说纯血和纯血之间，即便是父子关系，也有极强的不相容性。

“其实不跟父母一起也不算是坏事吧。”文俊辉一边吃着刚从辣锅里捞上来的血豆腐一边说，“很多事……都在于你怎么看。”  
全圆佑没听清他说什么，全神贯注地在番茄锅里烫牛肉，对着隔壁沸腾的辣锅望洋兴叹。

“圆佑啊，当人类是什么感觉呢？”  
“人类……你让我说我反而不知道怎么答了。”

全圆佑没办法承认自己对血族的角色适应良好。  
但也突然发现对人类的生活没有那么不舍。

趁着全圆佑不注意，文俊辉把沾满了辣汤的青菜偷偷摸摸的扔到了番茄锅中，然后一脸无辜的看走神的少年把青菜放进了嘴里。  
对方响起了一阵惊天动地的咳嗽。

“俊你真的……很能吃辣啊。”他擦着眼角的泪水，哭笑不得的说。  
“辣一辣才有活着的实感嘛。”

8

隔壁的电影没掀起什么水花，反而是他参与演出的那部古装剧有点小火的趋势，他的人气也跟着水涨船高，开始有了自己当主角的新闻标题——冰冷惊艳的血族美男，造福人间的容貌和演技。  
文俊辉被公司留在了韩国，辗转在各大剧组之间接各种小配角。  
全圆佑有意无意的跟着他跑通告，创造一次又一次精心策划的偶遇。

其实那天真的是巧合，全圆佑在电视台的大楼里等电梯，开门就遇到一个刚下综艺的剧组，他站在侧面等待，发现最后一个走出来了的是低着头的文俊辉。

他鬼使神差的拉住了他的胳膊，手心全是冷汗，他问俊你今天有时间吗，想聊聊。  
文俊辉有点犹豫，还是点了点头。  
他们坐在侧门的花坛上，旁边是等着自己爱豆下班的站姐，正在调试着自己的长枪短炮。全圆佑半真半假的说等我过气了就给你当站哥，绝不爬墙，眼里永远只有你一人。文俊辉那天心情也许真的不好，听完之后更低落，勉强笑了笑没回答。

全圆佑没多问，回家之后思来想去，给文俊辉发了一条短信，问他还好吗。  
隔了几个小时信息才跳成已读，但是对方也没回。

他生平第一次对着手机失眠了。凌晨干脆打开电脑搜文俊辉参与过的电影，连续看了两三部，从寂静的凌晨看到了客厅传来家人起床的热闹。  
他那天谎称自己不舒服跟学校请了病假，在床上闭眼睛假寐，脑子里一半是文俊辉在他的旧电影里在长街上疯狂奔跑，一半是他们第一次见面的时候文俊辉安静的望向天空。

他平白无故想起了他血液的味道。  
文俊辉说那天拍戏的时候他划伤了手，为了不耽误进度就没说。

全圆佑睡着了，没有看见文俊辉发来了一条信息。  
“我会离开一段时间，回来的话会联系你的。”  
它像是一颗安静的流星一样在屏幕上经过，又被更多不相关的短信和电话淹没。

然后他好几年都没见到他。

9

人在风头正劲的时候做什么都对，全圆佑跟表哥和父母说暂时不想演戏，想要去上学。他的家人们什么都没问就同意了。

而因为没有人问而不用说出口的原因是，他突然因为自己跟文俊辉的差距而惶恐。不仅是演技，普通血族和纯血。更是更深刻的，更本质的什么——  
如果他决定永远离开自己，他是找不到他的。  
而浑浑噩噩的活着，他是追不上他的。

文俊辉突然从他生活和娱乐圈消失里的那段时间里，全圆佑除了表演系的课程，大多数时间都泡在学校的图书馆研究自己的新种族。

“每一位纯血，在学会给予第一次初拥之后就会转化成元祖，离开父母，开始他们漫长而永恒的生命。”  
“他们的血亲——被初拥的血族，会对元祖的注视有无尽的执着。”  
“时代在不为意志所左右的发展，血族的天赋代代减弱，必须要走出古堡，走出密林，融入到更广阔的世界中去。”  
“在现代社会，为了血族能够和普通人一样生活，元祖们选择远离自己的血亲，渐渐的从人们视野里消失了。”

——只有元祖才能变成蝙蝠。  
——蝙蝠精文俊辉。

原来是这样吗？  
全圆佑合上自己手里的血族现代史，试图对着空气露出一个了然的笑容，却怎么也无法牵动自己的嘴角。

10

毕业之后的日子并没有比年少无知的时候好过很多。  
每年都有很多带着各式各样的梦想和热爱的人来到这个圈子里，又带着各种各样的失落与遗憾离开。  
越是渴望，越是慌张。

在学校的时候全圆佑经常被自己的人类学长崔胜澈拉出去喝酒。崔胜澈在他刚入学的时候还是学生会长，帮了他很多。  
他们两个人在路边摊点两个小菜，开几瓶啤酒。他吃饭不快，喝酒也慢，经常他喝一杯，对方的一瓶已经见了底。  
他的学长有时候喝的太多，会拉着他哭，全圆佑也不问原因，只是安静的陪着对方一边哭一边发牢骚。

还好路边摊坐满了中年失意的大叔们，摊主阿姨也没多觉得他们两个除了长得出类拔萃以外有什么奇怪，只在结账的时候偷偷摸摸的给了优待。

但他那时候其实不懂崔胜澈为什么哭。  
即便他知道那也许是因为落选的试镜，也许是因为失误的舞台，也许是因为观众根本不会注意的一个个小小的不完美。  
他还是人类的时候似乎也是这样，辗转在自我肯定和否定之间，第二天太阳升起的时候还是会做好一份重新开始的决心。

毕业聚餐之后崔胜澈说他要自己带一个团，发专辑的话会寄给他。  
因为气场和气质都不一致的关系，血族很少跟普通人组成一个团队。所以全圆佑久违的遗憾了一下自己不再是个人类。

他后来再遇到崔胜澈的时候，他坐在青龙电影节的后排，崔胜澈带着他的团在台上表演。他知道他在舞台上或许看不见这么靠后的地方，仍旧第一个站了起来，努力的为他们鼓掌。

11

已经转行的表哥把他介绍给了靠得住的经纪公司，他开始了不温不火的演员生涯。  
全圆佑当人类的时候有各种稀奇古怪的梦想和观点，当了血族之后却多了得过且过的特质。  
从那个下着大雪的夜晚开始，到遇见文俊辉之前，他都被命运推着走。  
他也会想，原本的人生会怎么样。  
遇见文俊辉之后，他觉得这样的人生还算不错。

庆功宴过后，全圆佑喝的有点头晕。  
他推掉了要帮他打车的同事，决定自己慢慢的走回家。他的头顶是一轮璀璨的满月，把他的影子拉的很长。

那是一条回家的必经之路，街角有一家咖啡店。他仍旧记得文俊辉喜欢喝这家的西瓜汁，不加糖加冰。  
他似乎已经很久都没有见他了。

清冷的街道上，全圆佑影子的尽头，月亮坠落在他眼前。  
那是一身白衣的文俊辉。

空气里都是疯长的元祖血液的香气，数年的思念和血液中流淌的本能让全圆佑怔住了。他控制不住自己露出了尖锐的虎牙，瞳孔变成了赤红的颜色。

“俊……”

12

最严重的那段时间里，崔胜澈跟学校申请换了寝室陪他，因为全圆佑每天晚上都做同样的一个噩梦。  
巍峨的密林，沉郁的古堡，尖锐的屋檐上站满了乌鸦。他的文俊辉独自一个人坐在王座之上，距离他有千百万年那么远。  
而他在恐怖的威压下抬不起头，看不清他脸上的表情。

他醒来之后都会浑身发抖，控制不住自己的本能，甚至有几次抓伤了阻止他跑出寝室的崔胜澈。  
还好普通血族不能给别人初拥。他一边疯狂跟他哥道歉一边想。

后来他逼迫自己适应了那个恐怖的梦境，他想问你什么时候回来，他想问你为什么要离开。他最终强迫自己站起来，对着高台之上的身影说，俊，我爱你。  
那遥远的不像是人类的声音回答说，圆佑，你爱的不是我，你爱的是给你初拥的血族。没有人能战胜血族对于元祖的本能。  
全圆佑想，不，不是这样的。

但他仰着头，视线顺着血红色地毯拾阶而上，看见文俊辉绣满繁复花纹的衣袍，他苍白脆弱的脸，他鲜红的唇，他漆黑的眼，他缀满了珠宝的冠冕。

他想，是的，那才是元祖真正的样子。他们和传说中一样，把血亲脆弱的灵魂与真心玩弄于股掌之中。

全圆佑闭上了眼睛。

13

全圆佑睁开了眼睛。

在寒冷又萧瑟的街角，已经打烊的咖啡店旁边，末班车从他们身边飞驰而过，尾灯拖曳出一道长长的，和他们擦肩而过的红光，宛如一道崭新的伤痕。

文俊辉的瞳孔闪了一下。那座首尔地标一样的摩天大楼，从上而下关闭了它仿佛永不熄灭的霓虹灯。  
然后它又从下到上渐次亮了起来。  
他真挚又彷徨的血亲全圆佑，他年轻又悲伤的朋友全圆佑，终于觉醒了沉寂了太多年的血族天赋。

逆转。

很多年前，文俊辉问他，当人类好吗？  
他当时刚刚变成吸血鬼，正处在努力挽回自己曾经的朋友又失败的阶段。

他说，可以选的话，或许还是想当普普通通的人类吧。

当过那么多年演员的他们，围读剧本的时候有一项最基本的技能，读出台词和背景故事里藏着的潜台词，我爱你是我必须离开你，我恨你是我想保护你，大雨和晴天拉开了宏大的幕布，群山与深海铺好了深情的场景，全世界都准备好迎接那些充盈的相聚与别离。

而现实的世界里，爱与恨，都是浅薄的痴与嗔。

那场无穷无尽的，仿佛永远不会停的大雪里，少年全圆佑被死神的链条锁住了双手。  
白衣的吸血鬼降落在他的面前，问，你想活下去吗？

全圆佑回答说，我仍旧爱你。

14

他发烧的那一天，天气预报说有一场百年难遇的大雪。  
而那一天的恶劣天气中午就令人意外的停了，他被救护车拉到急诊室，打了退烧针，挂好几个小时的水，平平安安的退烧了。

医生说不用住院，回家的时候小心些不要再着凉。  
他们从医院出来打计程车回家，妈妈坐在前排唠叨这次真的吓坏了，还好天公作美，不然不知道会发生什么。司机说是啊还真的是难得的幸运，不然今天的坏天气真的要出大事了。

少年全圆佑偷偷摸摸把车窗摇下来想要透气，窗外是那条他每天都要路过的，上学必经的街道。  
他似有所感地向阑珊的灯火深处望去。

那是飞驰而过，稍纵即逝的一个瞬间。那又是按下了百倍快放的，光怪陆离的一个十年。

街角的已经打烊的咖啡店旁，站着一个白衣的青年。  
那个人看着他，流下了一滴泪。  
然后他被汹涌的夜色淹没，再也找不见了。

全文完


End file.
